Final
by Azureila
Summary: Ketakutan tidak membayangiku, bahkan kali ini. Karena kutahu, dirimu selalu menunggu. MelloNear. Sekuel dari Mortalitas dan Nafas.


**Final**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, yang semakin antusias mendalami seluk-beluk dunia MelloNear -dodges rotten tomatoes-

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Hanya isi cerita dan plot yang menjadi properti pribadi saya.

**Summary**: Ketakutan tidak membayangiku, bahkan kali ini. Karena kutahu, dirimu selalu menunggu. MelloNear. Sekuel dari _**Nafas**_.

**Pairing: **_Subtle MelloNear if you read between the lines_. Bagi yang gak suka yaoi, silahkan pergi sebelum muncul keinginan untuk _flame._ Saya penganut aliran pasifis yang cinta damai.

Setelah _**Mortalitas**_ dan _**Nafas**_, saya membuat konklusi akhir dari rangkaian cerita tentang mereka. Fic ini mengambil latar waktu di saat-saat terakhir kehidupan Near. Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca yang mengikuti kedua prekuelnya, semangat dan antusiasme kalian benar-benar membesarkan tekad saya untuk terus menulis. XD

_**My dear Mello, happy belated birthday! **_–hugs Mello- This fic is wholeheartedly dedicated for you. Peacefully wrap yourself in eternal rest!

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

_What is this absorbs me quite?_

_Steals my senses, shuts my sight,_

_Drowns my spirits, draws my breath?_

_Tell me, my soul, can this be Death?_

**-Alexander Pope-**

**

* * *

  
**

Aku sudah tidak mungkin bertahan.

Rentetan peluru telah membobol pertahananku yang rapuh, merobek ringkihnya perisai yang selama ini kutegakkan.

Tubuhku dingin.

Rajaman pilu merasuk hingga ke tulang-belulang, nyaris membekukan nafasku yang kini berhembus terpatah-patah. Rantai kehidupan hampir terputus, hanya mampu direkat sementara oleh tetesan infus penyambung nyawa.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela. Dunia masih berdenyut dengan segenap gejolaknya, hingar-bingar derap langkah kaki masih berkumandang, ditingkahi gemerisik rerumputan dan daun-daun keemasan yang luruh terbaring di tanah. Helai-helai dedaunan jatuh berderai bagai aliran api, tunduk pada siklus alam yang menggiringnya kembali ke asal penciptaan. Menyingkapkan rahasia kerapuhan makhluk hidup yang suatu saat—cepat atau lambat—harus menghadapi cengkraman maut.

Mungkin, ini akan jadi momen musim gugur terakhir yang terekam di memori. Saat ini, aku berada di akhir senja, menunggu hembusan nafas terakhir musnah, menantikan waktuku punah. Kuharap malam datang secepatnya, kuharap gelap menyelimutiku dalam keheningan. Kemudian, aku akan diam, memasrahkan bibirku terkunci rapat, merelakan nyawaku dihapus oleh hukum kefanaan dunia.

Fokus kedua mataku semakin mengabur. Suara-suara, bisikan cemas dan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi di sekelilingku seolah dipaksa membisu. Sosok Lester, Halle dan Gevanni—wujud yang masih bisa jelas kuidentifikasi—meski susah payah—semakin tak nyata, ditimpa kilauan lampu di langit-langit kamar rumah sakit yang membutakan mata.

Mungkinkah ini tahapan terakhir?

Tidak apa. Aku tidak keberatan. Aku sudah hidup terlalu lama, terlalu lama meratapi keangkuhanku untuk mengaku, terlalu lama dikurung kesedihan yang menolak untuk mencair.

Sudah sejak lama duniaku beku.

Bahkan aku tidak lagi mengingat hangatnya nyala api.

Mati rasa.

Kehilangan sentuhan-sentuhan tajam yang menusuk-nusuk indra.

Nafasku memendek dan berhembus pelan, maka kuhirup udara lambat-lambat, merasakan wangi aroma kehidupan yang tinggal sesaat lagi berlangsung. Kuabaikan rasa sakit yang saat ini merajalela tanpa ampun di sekujur tubuhku, pedih peri yang memangsaku tanpa belas kasihan.

Jika ini harga yang pantas dibayar untuk kedamaian yang sesungguhnya, aku lebih dari sekedar ingin untuk mengecapnya. Aku berhasrat merengkuhnya, sepenuh-penuh jiwa, untuk kali ini.

Lalu, aku akan bertemu diri_mu_. Nyala yang berkobar abadi. Lelaki yang jatuh dalam tidur kekal dengan diliputi lautan api.

Aku akan menapaki jalan yang lebih dulu _kau_ lalui, _kau_ yang pergi tanpa pernah kembali, sosok yang tergurat di lembar-lembar memori terdalam. Luka yang mengendap lama, duka yang memercikkan kobaran lara.

Namun, dibalik segalanya, nafas_mu_lah yang membuatku merasa utuh. Tanpa eksistensi_mu_ di sisi, hidupku hanya berupa mozaik yang tak akan pernah sempurna, bagai enigma yang tidak menemukan jawabnya.

Aku tidak takut. Bagiku, _kau_lah kesempurnaan yang bernyawa. Aku mencintai kesempurnaan, _meski kesempurnaan ternyata tak berumur panjang_, sejak dahulu berkelana meninggalkan raga dunia. Sebentar lagi, aku akan menyongsong_mu_, menuntaskan rinduku, menyatukan harapanku yang tercerai-berai semenjak _kau_ tiada.

Segalanya perlahan memudar, segala elemen duniawi yang mengekangku. Hanya kulihat senja—senja yang keemasan, berpadu dengan matahari yang dilunturi semburat rona kemerahan. Langit pun bertransformasi kian megah, mengabadikan potret magis bentangan cakrawala. Layaknya cahaya_mu_ yang tak pernah luput menawanku. Seperti pendar mata_mu_ yang tak pernah buram meski terdesak mara bahaya.

Aku selalu berikrar kalau aku akan menunggu, namun kali ini _kau_ membuktikan satu kepastian: _kau_lah yang sesungguhnya menungguku.

Pemahaman merasukiku.

_K__au tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkanku… bukankah begitu, Mello?_

Detak jantungku melemah. Darah surut. Cahaya padam. Malam jatuh, menyapukan bayang-bayangnya di atas kedua kelopak mataku. Sang Waktu menjemput, tak sudi menunggu.

Inilah masanya. Penantian usai, kegundahan sirna. Hanya ada gema kedamaian, pertanda kehadiran_mu_.

Kutinggalkan dunia tanpa sesal, tanpa gentar. Karena aku tahu, kematian hanyalah jalan lain, final yang menggugah jiwa-jiwa yang terlelap dalam bisunya rasa, mengisyaratkan agar tangan Takdir melebur waktu-waktu yang terlewatkan, memahat anganku hingga memiliki wujud, mengantarkanku kepada_mu_.

Tak ada yang tersia-sia. Bersama_mu_, ragaku dibungkam maut, namun kekal jiwaku tanpa keterbatasan.

* * *

_I lose all memory of my former fears_

_My panting heart confesses all his charms_

_I yield at once, and sink into his arms_

**-Alexander Pope-**

**

* * *

  
**

Di dalam kesunyian kita terbaring.

Di dalam dekapan erat keheningan jemari kita bertaut.

Kini, kita tak lagi berada di kubu yang berlawanan, tak lagi dibatasi dalamnya samudra pemisah bernama keangkuhan. Dengan rela, kututup kisah ini dengan guratan sosok_mu_ di benakku, kutulis lembaran terakhir buku kehidupan dengan bisikan nama_mu_ di bibirku.

_Sudikah kau menuntunku kali ini? Aku siap memulai langkah pertama._

_Ikuti aku, dan jangan sekalipun berpaling_, jawab_mu_.

Tiada dibelenggu keraguan, _kau_ putuskan semua ikatan semu yang senantiasa menghalangi. Lalu, _kau_ tersenyum—senyuman yang begitu memikat sehingga tak kuasa kuhalau. Kupastikan, kali ini aku tidak akan berpaling, akan kutatap kedua mata_mu_ yang sejak lama menawarkan kebebasan padaku.

Tak akan tersesat saat bersama_mu_, selalu kuyakini itu.

Aku sudah pulang, _Mello_.

**Owari**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Note**: Sudah waktunya Near pergi. Saya gak tega membayangkan Near meninggal karena sakit, itu terlalu menyakitkan. Entah kenapa saya seperti terobsesi untuk membuat Near tertembak dengan luka fatal. –dibantai fans Near- Awalnya saya mau menunda fic ini dulu karena ujian semester, nyatanya saya kerjakan juga di sela-sela waktu luang.

Bahkan setelah Near dewasa dan nyaris seusia L, dia masih terkukung di dunianya sendiri. Kehilangan L dan Mello pasti menjadi pukulan berat, dan saya selalu terenyuh setiap melihat Near bermain dengan boneka L dan Mello. Ooba-sensei dan Obata-sensei benar-benar memasukkan implikasi yang menyentuh di _**page 109**_. Mungkinkah kebahagiaan sejati Near terletak pada _mortalitas_, saat dia bisa berjumpa L dan Mello kembali? Pertanyaan itu terus menghantui saya akhir-akhir ini.

_Special thanks to __**Rin'**__,_ yang telah menyuguhkan musik indah yang sangat inspiratif. _I don't know why, but __**Weakness**__ sounds so damn perfect for MelloNear's atmosphere in this fic_.

Saran, kritik, komentar apa pun ditunggu lewat _**review**_. Kali ini, 3 fic _spin-off_ _**Enigma**_ yang berawal dari _**Mortalitas**_, _**Nafas**_, dan _**Final**_ berakhir. Di antara ketiganya, mana yang paling berkesan bagi kalian? Penasaran, hehe. Nah, setelah semua proyek sampingan ini selesai, saya bisa tenang dan fokus untuk menyelesaikan Enigma.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**SheilaLuv**


End file.
